Quiet
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: The stress has piled up on Toshiro Hitsugaya, so the best way for him to relieve him of his stress is by using his best friend, Karin Kurosaki M for lemon inside.


Karin sat in her room as she heard the sound of others coming into to the house. She looked through the window to see it was soul reapers. They filed in one by one. Karin noticed a certain soul reaper that she was familiar with. He looked up to the window and caught her eyes. She gestured for him to be quite. She saw that he stressed out from the bags under his eyes. He slowly nodded his head. Karin caught his action and squealed.

She rushed to the mirror to fix her hair up. She began to curl it. She had many curls flowing from the side of her hair. It brought out her grey eyes; it made them pop out. She went to the back of her cupboard and found a white dress. She slipped her hands from underneath it and pulled out a garment that had not much clothing on it. She quickly stripped out of her old clothes and placed the garment on. It had a pale frilly pale on with black flowers pattern across the cups. Her pants were frilly. On her legs were black stoking that stopped mid thigh with a strap that connected to her underwear. She grabbed her dressing gown and tightly tied it around her. It was made of silk so the shine on it made her even more sexy. Karin sat on the bed and waited for a knock.

* * *

Toshiro sat down stairs and heard Karin's feet as she was getting ready. He wanted away to slip from his duties and be with her. He was feeling stressed recently and needed to relive it in the best he knew. To fuck Karin senselessly. He knew that she enjoyed it as she was the one who offered to do it. At first it was awkward to be having sex with his best friend but he loved it.

"Toshiro you look pale, go upstairs and Karin will look after you," Isshin spoke up as he looked over him.

"I'm fin-" Isshin picked up his collar and slightly chucked him towards the stairs. Toshiro slowly walked up the stairs holding onto his his head while smirking. 'I don't have to make up some lie to be up here. I wonder how quite she can be?' Toshiro thought as he walked towards the door. Each step he took, he was closer to becoming stress free.

Toshiro approached the door and gently knocked. He heard Karin shout a come in and he slowly opened the door. He scanned her beautiful tanned legs. They were toned due to her football. He walked over to her and pushed her onto the bed and lay on top of her. He slid as the dressing gown was silk. 'Damn she is beautiful. Of course, she has fixed herself up for you.'

"You've dressed up for me," he untied the gown and stared at her silky smooth skin. "Or is it dressed down?" He wanted her to show of her sexiness for him. He slowly gulped and became a dominator." I want you to call me master and do anything I ask of you," Karin nodded her head as his hands explored her bare stomach. "I want my own private lap dance but strip as you do so. I'm going to make you moan so loud that we nearly get caught," he purred as he rolled over to allow Karin to stand up. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she slowly walked over to him. She placed her legs on each side of his body and kneeled in front of him. His hands went to her round ass and squeezed the soft skin. She slowly grind her hips against his chest. His eyes were in view of her bra. She unclasped it and allowed the bra to slip down her arms. Her breast flopped around his face as they were free. He held his face in the middle of her breasts. He pushed Karin down and slowly began to grind his hips into her. Her breasts were up against his chest. Karin moved her speed to catch up with him.

"Ahh, Karin. You have gotten so much better," he said as he gently slapped her ass. Karin moaned and slowly grind her hips against his feeling member. Her breasts running against him.

Karin stood up and placed her leg on his shoulder as she unbuttoned her straps and slid one of the stockings off. He gently ran his cold fingers down the inside of her leg making he moan quite loudly. Toshiro moaned when he had a clear view of her wet womanhood. Her underwear showed the silhouette of her pink folds. She sat on his lap and leaned onto his chest as she took of the other one. She stood up again and leaned forward to take her pants off. Toshiro grabbed her hand to stop her. He pulled her closer to him by the hem of her pants. They weren't allowed to talk about their friendship as they did dirty things together, it would put the other one off.

He kissed her stomach and slipped his hands into her pants Karin moaned as he immediately inserted a digit. Since she was standing, her womb became tighter. She gripped onto his shoulders as she tilted her head back. He had found her g-spot a while back and had fun prodding a finger on it. Karin felt as her juices soaked him. She clenched even harder when she came.

"Lie on the bed with your legs open!" Karin did as she was commanded and lay on her bed with her legs open. Toshiro saw her soaked pants. It illuminated her pink folds. His finger stroked quite roughly on that area. Karin moaned and grabbed the covers.

"Ah-ah, master," He leaned forward with a smirk and took in her sweet aroma. He slipped her pants down her legs until they were at her ankles. Toshiro took off the garment and sniffed it. He gave a pleasant sigh before he threw it away.

He felt his trousers becoming much tighter. He motioned for her to open her mouth and stuffed her pants in her mouth so she couldn't moan. He then spread her legs open further so he could see the pink flesh of her vagina. He was daring and placed three fingers in her hole. She gave off a muffled moan as she griped his shoulders.

It want the first time they had been like this. She knew he was a pervert but she was too in love with him to let any other girl be his stress relief. She knew no matter what he did to her she would be fine. Toshiro often called her a little macocist. As she enjoyed a little pain that he gave but only his.

"Master, why am I the only who is in the nude?" Karin asked as he slipped one of her legs over his shoulder. He was rushing so she could tell how tense he was. The first time he did it just because he was curious and slightly tense. Karin gripped his hair as her whole body clenched when she came. She took out the garment from her mouth and fixed her leg so each one was on each side of him. She pulled her forward and she held his head close to hers. He was on all fours. If someone came in they would be suspicious. He stared into her eyes as he gave a big sigh.

"Want to tell me about your stress?" He shook his head in her hands. Karin held onto his head tighter. "Fine then, carry on," Toshiro leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. He smiled as her lips were so soft. He sat on his legs and pulled Karin towards him. They didn't often kiss but when he knew he was going to fast he would give her a gentle peck to say sorry.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed one each other. He wrapped his arms securely around her. He didn't know what he was doing to her. His light fingers danced on her skin would send chills down her spine. He leaned down and kissed and her neck. Karin moaned loudly she bit her lip quite hard that she was nearly drawing blood. He licked, sucked and nipped the one spot. He knew she was really sensitive at the crook of her neck. She couldn't wear V-necks as they would see the bruises that he kindly gave her. The top of his hair tickled her neck.

"Karin!" They heard Isshin call to her as he knocked on the door. Toshiro smirked and quite forcefully grabbed her breast and kneed it. Karin bit her lip from moaning.

"Yes, what's u-up," her voice was shaky as Toshiro took one of her nipples into his mouth. She played with his hair as he did so. She was almost drawing blood from trying to prevent her moans.

"I was wondering how Toshiro was? His spiritual pressure is fluctuating," Karin looked down to Toshiro as he sucked on her nipple.

"Say I'm sleeping," he said as he had a mouth full of saliva and her nipple. A little bit of saliva dripped from he side of his mouth.

"He's sleeping. It might be a dream he's having," Toshiro pushed her onto the bed and lay on top of her. Karin grabbed his black polo shirt and pulled it over his head. She kissed the bare skin that slowly revealed itself. He groaned as his pants were very tight.

"Okay, I'll check up on you later," Toshiro sighed as he began to unzip his trousers. Karin watched as he stripped down to his boxers. She slid her hands under his boxers and grab him. He moaned as he felt her hands on his hard member. Karin grabbed slowly pumped it in her hands. Toshiro went back to kissing her neck. He wanted to leave more bruises on her cream skin.

"Take your boxers off," Toshiro shook his head. Karin kissed his forehead and slipped his boxers off. She felt his hot member against her leg. He was already soaked in pre-cum. Karin flipped them over and sat on his leg. She bent down and gently licked his tip. He moaned and fisted her hair. She took his member and licked the underside of it. She grabbed his balls as she placed kisses on the underside. Toshiro moaned her name very loudly. It was the one place he felt hot about. Karin loved him moaning her name in pleasure. It was the name she wanted him to ever moan; hers.

Toshiro bit his lip when Karin engulfed all of him. He loved the feeling of her hot mouth on him. She ran her tongue down the top as she bobbed her head. He grabbed her head and forced more of him into her mouth. Karin was used to the feeling of choking on him. He loved the sound of Karin choking in him. He would never allow her to properly choke on him. She picked up the speed and his voice became more raspy.

"Karin! Karin! Karin!" He moaned as he came into her mouth. Karin released him and slowly drank his sperm. He loved to watch her swallow his sperm. Karin reached behind him to the pillow and grabbed a condom. She opened the packet and rolled it onto his dick. Karin hovered above him and slowly pushed her way down until he was in her. Both of them tipped their head back until he was fully engulfed in her walls. He loved that position as he saw where both of them connected. It was the first time that she topped. He assumed that she was tense as well.

Toshiro held her hands and watched as she bounced up and down on him. She was becoming breathless already. He loved as she made him hit her g-spot. He loved the feeling of her walls clamping on him. Every time he hit the spot she would moan his name.

"Move your hips," she moaned as she still bounced on him. Toshiro pulled her forward so she was resting on his chest. She took in his sweet aroma. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. He slowly moved his hips against hers. He was near to climaxing.

"Karin, I'm about to cum," he moaned and quickly sped up his hips. She didn't even move her head from his chest. He could feel her tears on his chest. 'Why is she crying? Is she not enjoying it?' He stroked her head and quickly climaxed along with Karin. Karin juices slipped down her legs. He pulled out of her and rolled them over. He took of his condom and threw it in the bin. Every time he would enter her, he would always wear a condom. "Hey can we have sex agin but without the condom? I want to feel your walls au natural," Karin nodded and Toshiro climbed on top of her. She still had tears in her eyes. He wiped away the tears and lined himself up.

He pushed forward into her and moaned as he felt her warm walls on his member. It was warm and sticky. Karin moaned and placed her legs on his hips and pushed him forward. He kissed her cheek as she let tears fall down her cheek.

"I think this will be the last time we have sex. That's why I'm letting you do it without a condom," Toshiro stopped what he was doing and kissed her lips. Karin buckled her hips and Toshiro quickly thrusted his hips. He loved being in her and never wanted to be alone without her. He kept thrusting with full power. He wanted her to be sore that she couldn't walk in along time. Toshiro grabbed her breasts and played with her nipples for fearing that he wouldn't be able to do it again. Karin was finding it hard to even pronounce his name.

"Pull out now and I'll take your seed," Toshiro did as he was told and quickly crawled on his knees towards her mouth and sprayed his semen into her. Karin swallowed all of it. She gasped and tasted it for the last time. He rolled of her and lay beside her, holding her close to his chest.

"What's brought this on?" Karin pushed him away and sat up.

"It's because one day you and I will have families of our own. You wouldn't want to see me anymore as I will probably be the last person you had sex with before your beautiful wife and the images of all the things we did together will come back," Karin jumped of the bed and put her underwear back on. She chucked Toshiro's boxers at him. Toshiro sighed and placed his clothes back on. Karin put back on a baggy t-shirt and her joggers.

"So you saying this is the end of our friendship," Karin nodded and went to her computer and started typing.

"Yeah. You would see me in a different way, it would be awkward. Can you leave I need to my report?" Toshiro opened the door the shut it with him still in the room.

"I'm not leaving! You and I have been friends for 10 years. I'm not giving that up."

"Why are you being stubborn, just leave," she spun her chair around and stared at him.

"It's because I love you. I wouldn't have sex with you if I didn't," he pulled the chair close to him and kissed her lips. Karin was hesitant at first but after Toshiro forced his tongue in her mouth, she had no choice to kiss him back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Karin nodded through the kiss. He combed his hands through her hair and held in place. As she kissed him, tears poured from her eyes. He pulled back and started into her eyes. "What's wrong?" Karin stood up and pulled him to the bed and climbed into it. Toshiro followed her and climbed into bed with her.

"We've never lay next to each other after sex," she pressed her head against his chest. He gently rubbed her back. "My football coach might throw me off the team because I'm a female," she cried onto his chest. He kissed her forehead and softly calmed her down.

"Bastards. Just show them up because you are the best player I know of," she began to fall asleep on his chest with the soft action he was giving her. He held her close to him as he fell asleep. Their legs were tangled with one another. Their breaths synced with each other. They were both gently snoring. It was probably the best nap they have ever had.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this one shot.**


End file.
